<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Pineapples were hurt by Cocoheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207823">No Pineapples were hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart'>Cocoheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Happy Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Beaches, Cute, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Crossover, Pineapples, RainWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Swimming, Trees, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Tsunami and Peril hanging out on a beach. Tsumani wants to make her friend laugh.<br/>🌊🌊🌊🌊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Happy Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Pineapples were hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dont ask why. I dont even ship them. I think they are good friends.</p><p>I edited the name to be shorter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunami jumped out of the ocean and the sand flew everywhere. The sun was dramatically shining off her scales.<br/>
Peril eyerolled, thinking that her friend was so dramatic. Tsunami glanced at the smoking pineapple in her friend's hand, smoke and sizzling in the air. She got hungry.</p><p>"You made it! I was almost worried. Hah!"</p><p>Her blue scaled friend snorted. "The sharks are more friendly than you! At least they eat homework."</p><p>"Hey! At least sharks don't have gifts." She threw the burned pineapple at her friends talons. "These rainwings are crazy and exotic! They eat fruit?!? THEY ARE SO WEIRD!"</p><p>Tsunami snorted and waited for the pineapple to cool. "I have a secret, and no it does not involve food." She glanced lazily at the water, failing to be aloof.</p><p>"You? Please. Clay is much cooler. I'd rather have his secrets any day. Besides." She looked down at her talons, her sharp blue eyes looking sadder.</p><p>Tsunami sensed her friend's pain. "I'll yell it to you instead. Here!"</p><p>She splashed cold ocean water. "Huh?!" Peril jumped back, too late. The tropical coconut tree behind her began to burn up, smoke rising up.</p><p>"No water! I disliked that! Its worse than forests!"</p><p>In response, she heard her friend splash into the water. "You needed to cool down!" Peril went back onto the sand, looking at the damage. </p><p>"Get in the water. Its more fun here!"</p><p>"Hmmf. I would rather NOT, thank you very much."</p><p>Tsunami just laughed lazily, going further in. "Its quite fun in here."</p><p>Peril walked closer, staring at the tide. "No." Seawings are curious creatures.<br/>
She sat in the sand instead, watching her friend dance around.</p><p>------</p><p> The sun was going down when they both went back to Jade Mountain Academy. They flew further apart, the wild wind whistling past their ears. "This is better than swimming any day Tsumani!"</p><p> "Hah!" </p><p>

Peril was quiet for a moment as the sun went down. "If we race, will you read to me?"

She looked at her friend an smiled questioningly.  "Only if I lose. Which is never!' </p><p>

Shooting out a flame, Peril raced ahead, and Tsumani raced after her.

They flew into the sky, weaving around like beautiful jewels agasint the great purple sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And you surived my strange ramblings!</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer/blog/cocodot-the-angry-writer</p><p>A tumblr of art to enjoy, since you made it this far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>